


Happy Chanukah

by Iwantutobehapppier



Series: Festival of Smut [8]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Winter Soldier (Comics)
Genre: Cock Warming, F/M, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:47:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22025056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iwantutobehapppier/pseuds/Iwantutobehapppier
Summary: It’s the final night of Chanukah, after the food is eaten and dreidle game over you’re left to reflect on the end of another holiday season. Bucky won’t let you feel down during the happiest time of the year and seeks to comfort you his favorite way.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader
Series: Festival of Smut [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1585321
Kudos: 56





	Happy Chanukah

**Author's Note:**

> Happy final night of Chanukah! I thought since I started it Chanukah themed smut I’ll end it with some too. I hope everyone’s holidays were wonderful and spent just how you wanted them to be. Thank you for being patient and sending me SO MUCH LOVE! I am overwhelmed by all of your kind words and sexual frustration haha. I’ve got some other stuff in the works that I’ll get back to now that this over but I cannot tell you how much of a joy it has been doing an event for my own religious holiday. Meant a lot. Without further ado some soft cock warming Bucky.

The flickering light of your Chanukah menorah was welcomed and bright in your living room. All 9 candles, including the Shammash lit, reminded you of your childhood. The excitement of the final night of Chanukah meant the biggest present as a kid.

Now it meant the eight nights of generational traditions were complete. You curled up into Bucky’s warm embrace on the couch. Christmas had come and gone, you two exchanging gifts but nothing big. After all, the two of you were out on missions for most of the month. You had only been able to light the menorah the final night of Chanukah, that just made it mean even more to you.

Bucky’s flesh arm wrapped around you tight, his metal hand holding a book you had gotten him. ‘Astrophysics for People in a Hurry.’ You knew it was perfect for Bucky and his love of science. It wasn’t so complicated he couldn’t understand it but wasn’t so simple that he wouldn’t feel engaged while reading. He was speeding through it with his flesh arm wrapped around your back, resting on his chest was your favorite spot. 

A soft sigh escaped you, the candles were almost burnt out. Steve and Sam had come over earlier to eat brisket, latkes and play a little bit of dreidel. Bucky accused Sam of having a loaded dreidel after his fourth win in a row. It meant everything to you that they would want to partake in your faith and traditions. You almost wish it had been the whole team and your family.

However, your life as an Avenger was not always conducive for that type of celebration. How did Tony pull it off? Perhaps you could get him to plan a Chanukah party for you next year? The flickering of a light going out on the menorah pulled another sigh from you. Why did the end of Chanukah always bring such a feeling of remorse, was it the oncoming new year? 

Bucky picking up on the shift in your mood sat his book down, his metal hand cupping your cheek. You lift your head up, seeing the soft lines on his brow furrowed. “Baby?” the cadence of his voice sent warmth throughout you. “You okay there?”

“Just being nostalgic and upset the holiday season is over,” His brow softens fingers petting your face, you nuzzle into his attentions. 

“Oh no, I can’t have my baby bein’ sad.” Sitting up straighter he pulls you into his lap, placing your back to his chest, his hand push your short dress up. Oh he was going to comfort you that way.

A metal hand pulls your underwear off, you lift your legs in the air to help. Enjoying your eagerness to be taken care of by him he chuckles. Pressing his face into your neck you tilt your head to the side giving him more room, he rewards with soft kisses. His flesh hand trails up and down your pussy lips, your breath hitches at the sensation. 

Slipping between the moisten lips he twirls his fingers along your clit, then dipping into your entrance bringing out your slickness. Your body always so responsive to him, only him. 

The metal hand slithers below your ass to unzip his pants to free his growing erection. His commando tendencies made for easy for your favorite ways to comfort you. Shifting around his fingers teasing you the only barrier between you and his cock. You take him in your hand giving him a leisure pump, he bites into your neck.

“No baby,” he pulls your hand off him, “This is about you.” You whimper wanting to tell him his pleasure is yours but your voice fails when he shifts your hips pressing his cock into your opening. Your slick coating the head of his cock. Your head rolls back onto his shoulder, the soft hiss he emits in your ear and the push of his cock into your scorching heat sends shivers down your body. 

“Does that feel good baby?” His voice strained, you coo an affirmation shifting your own hips down until he’s fully seated. Oh god, how good he felt like this. Hitting the deepest spots in you, the sensuousness of being one intoxicating. Bucky’s panting into your neck trying to control the desire to just pound your unrelenting heat until you’re both going to pass out. 

He knows this isn’t about the ultimate orgasm, instead its the connection, the way your walls flutter intermittently intimately embracing him, how your fingers curl into his knees. His hand holding your stomach the other cupping a breast, so soft and weighted.

Holding you like this, as one, it was his favorite way to cuddle you, to comfort you, to be with you. The two of you remain just so, letting the time pass by watching the Menorah’s lights go out one by one. The dimming light an alluring ambiance. 

“I love you,” the words sublime falling from your mouth into his ears. His hand on your stomach pushes you back further into him. Trying to truly become one with you. Nuzzling into your neck he breaths in deep, becoming drunk off of you invading all his senses. 

“Happy Chanukah baby,” warm breath on your neck at his words, you feel your eyes become heavy, the safety and love in his embrace soothing your tired body.


End file.
